familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Albany, Georgia
|population_note = |population_density_km2 = 535.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1,385.5 |population_metro = 157,308 (US: 258th) |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = 77,434 |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 31 |latm = 34 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 9 |longs = 56 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 62 |elevation_ft = 203 | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 31701, 31705, 31707, 31721, 31763 | area_code = 229 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 13-01052 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0310424 |website = http://www.albany.ga.us |footnotes = }} Albany is a city in the U.S. state of Georgia and the seat of Dougherty County. Located in the Southwest Georgia, it is the principal city of the Albany, Georgia metropolitan area. The population was 77,434 at the 2010 U.S. Census, making it the eighth-largest city in Georgia. History The area where Albany is located was formerly inhabited by the Creek Indians, who called it Thronateeska after their word for "flint" because of the mineral flint that was found near the river. The Creeks used this flintstone to make tools and weapons such as arrowheads. (1810-1891), the founder of Albany, Georgia]] American settlement began with Nelson Tift, a businessman from Connecticut, who took land along the Flint River in October 1836 after Indian removal. The Creek were forced to relocate to Indian Territory west of the Mississippi River. Tift named his new town Albany after the capital of New York; both were located at the navigable heads of rivers. Alexander Shotwell laid out the town in 1836. It was incorporated as a city by an act of the General Assembly of Georgia on December 27, 1838.http://www.albany.ga.us/city_commission/cc_index.htm Tift for decades was its leading entrepreneur. An ardent booster, he promoted education, business, and railroad construction. During the Civil War he provided naval supplies and helped build two ships. He opposed Radical Reconstruction inside the state and in Congress and was scornful of the Yankee carpetbaggers who came in. Fair concludes that Tift became "more Southern than many natives." His pro-slavery attitudes before the war and his support for segregation afterward made him compatible with Georgia's white elite.Fair, John D. "Nelson Tift: A Connecticut Yankee in King Cotton's Court," Georgia Historical Quarterly (2004) 88#3 pp 338-374 The area was developed by planters using slave labor for clearing land and cotton cultivation. By 1840, Dougherty County's majority population was black, composed overwhelmingly of slaves. The market center for cotton plantations, Albany was in a prime location for shipping cotton to markets by steamboats on the river. In 1858, Tift hired Horace King, a former slave and bridge builder, to construct a toll bridge over the river. King's bridge toll house still stands. Already important as a shipping port, Albany later became an important railroad hub in southwestern Georgia. Seven lines were constructed to the town. An exhibit on trains is located at the Thronateeska Heritage Center in the former railroad station. While integral to the economic life of the town, the Flint River has flooded regularly. There was extensive property damage in 1841 and 1925. Late twentieth-century floods have been extreme. In 1994, a severe flood was caused by rainfall from Tropical Storm Alberto; it killed 14 people and displaced 22,000. The state supported a $150 million renovation of the Albany State University campus to repair storm damage and accomplish upgrades. In addition, new housing was built on the south side of town to replace what had been destroyed. In 1998, the Flint River crested at above its bed and flooded parts of the city. Because of flooding, the city has decided against redeveloping areas along the riverfront floodplain for commercial or residential purposes. It is being improved for other uses, with a riverfront walkway and a new aquarium built over a tributary creek. On February 10, 1940, a severe tornado hit Albany, killing eighteen people and causing large-scale damage. On April 11, 1906, the Carnegie Library, created by matching funds from the philanthropist Andrew Carnegie, was opened downtown. Originally a segregated facility under Jim Crow laws, it was not open to African Americans until after the passage of the Civil Rights Act of 1964. It functioned as a library through 1985. In 1992, after renovation, the building was reopened as the headquarters of the Albany Area Arts Council. In 1912, the downtown U.S. Post Office and Courthouse building opened. Other federal projects have been important to the city and region. In 1937, Chehaw Park was constructed as a part of a New Deal program under the administration of President Franklin D. Roosevelt during the Great Depression. Major changes came with the expansion of military facilities in the city. A U.S. Army Air Corps training base was built near Albany on land owned by the city and leased to the Air Corps for $1 a year. Construction of the base and airfield by the Army Corps of Engineers began on March 25, 1941. The airfield was temporarily deactivated after World War II between August 15, 1946, and September 1, 1947. After the beginning of the Cold War and the founding of the U.S. Air Force in late 1947, the airfield was reactivated and upgraded with runways for a U.S. Air Force base. It was named Turner Air Force Base. The Air Force used this base for very heavy bomber jets, such as the B-52 Stratofortress. A number of other Air Force units were also housed at this Air Force Base. as the base was renamed. Among them were the 1370th Photomapping Group, and refueling and maintenance functions. In 1951, the U.S. Marine Corps established a logistics base on the eastern outskirts of Albany. During the 1950s and 1960s, so many white servicemen and associated workers arrived that the town briefly became majority white for the first time since 1870. In 1960, the population of Albany reached 50,000 people. In 1961–1962, African Americans in Albany played a prominent role in the Civil Rights Movement (see the Albany Movement). They led protests and non-violent demonstrations to end segregation of public facilities, gain the ability to vote, and restore their dignity. Assisted by activists from SCLC, CORE, SNCC, and the NAACP, African Americans and supporters took a stand to fight segregation through nonviolence. The city repealed its Jim Crow laws in 1963, but it took federal legislation to secure the franchise. In 1967, the Air Force closed all its operations at the base, which was transferred to the U.S. Navy and renamed Naval Air Station Albany. NAS Albany was used as the shore base of nearly all the Navy's RA-5C Vigilante twin-jet, carrier-based reconnaissance aircraft. The base was closed and the property was returned to the city in 1974. In 1979, the Miller Brewing Company purchased part of the old naval base's property to build a new brewery. The decline in military bases and railroad restructuring led to job losses. Much of the remaining white population moved to suburbs and newer housing out of the city, which became majority African American in the 1970s. Struggling with a poor economy, in 1988, Albany made national headlines as the "Murder Capital of America," with the highest murder rate per capita in the United States. Other cities have since taken that title. Geography Albany is located at (31.582273, −84.165557). It lies in a belt of historically rich farmland in the East Gulf coastal plain, on the banks of the Flint River. Topography Albany lies in the Upper Coastal Plain of Georgia. Location Albany is located in southwestern Georgia, southeast of Columbus, south of Atlanta, southwest of Macon, west of Tifton, and northwest of Valdosta. Tree Canopy , the City of Albany had been a member of The Arbor Day Foundation's Tree City USA Program for 23 years. Tree-lined streets are common, with large, mature oaks and other native trees. The City has a Tree Ordinance and a Certified Arborist on staff. Parks, Gardens, Trails Parks The City of Albany's Recreation and Parks Department provides a diverse and comprehensive system of 77 park facilities throughout the City of Albany. Including the following: * Community Centers ** Bill Miller Community Center ** Carver Community Center ** Carver Gymnasium ** Henderson Community Center ** Jackson Heights Fitness and Wellness Center ** Lockett Station Community Center ** Thornton Community Center ** Turner Gymnasium ** Community Open Air Art Gallery ** Flint RiverQuarium * Pools ** Carver Pool ** Tift Pool * Athletic Complexes ** Gordon Sports Complex ** Carver Sports Complex ** Highland Sports Complex ** Eames Sports Complex ** Ken Gardens Sports Complex * Public Golf Course ** Flint River Golf Course Gardens Albany's Garden Club was established in 1996 and is located on the northeast side of Hillsman Park in the Palmyra Heights Neighborhood. Trails Albany's Riverfront Trail is a paved trail along the Flint River that connects Riverfront Park in Downtown Albany to the Cox Landing Boat Ramp in Northeast Albany, near Chehaw Park. The Oxford Environmental Park Nature Trail is an off-shoot of the trail, which provides information about the ecological features of the area. Shopping Albany Mall opened in 1976. Transportation U.S. Route 19 and U.S. Route 82 are the two major thoroughfares through the city. The two join together north of the city for a short freeway known as the Liberty Expressway. Other major highways that run through the city include Georgia State Route 91, Georgia State Route 133, Georgia State Route 234, and Georgia State Route 520. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Albany has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Albany, Georgia |date=August 2010 }} Demographics MSA According to the United States Census Bureau, the Albany, Georgia Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) had an estimated population of 157,308 and ranked 252nd in the U.S. in 2010.Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data, U.S. Census Bureau, 2010. Retrieved January 31, 2011. The MSA consists of Dougherty, Terrell, Lee, Worth, and Baker Counties. City As of the census of 2010, there were 77,434 people, 29,781 households, and 18,515 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,385.5 people per square mile (535.0/km²). There were 33,436 housing units at an average density of 577.3 per square mile (222.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 71.6% African American and Black, 25.2% White, 0.2% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.9% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. Of the 29,781 total households, 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 29.7% were married couples living together, 27.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.8% were non-families. Households of individuals living alone made up 31.8% of the total, and 9.4% were someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.11. In the city, the population was spread out, with 27.8% under the age of 18, 13.0% from 18 to 24, 27.7% from 25 to 44, 19.6% from 45 to 64, and 11.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31.4 years. For every 100 females there were 85.6 males. For every 100 males age 18 and over, there were 116.7 females. The median household income in the city was $25,191, and the median income for a family was $35,067. Males had a median income of $31,104 versus $27,407 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,117. About 31.9% of families and 39.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 55.4% of those under age 18 and 13.8% of those persons age 65 and over.2010 U.S. Census Bureau American Fact Finder Tables DP-1 Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics, 2010 and DP03 Selected Economic Characteristics Accessed on January 31, 2012 Economy at the Marine Corps Logistics Base Albany undergoes depot maintenance in 2005.]] Today, although the city is surrounded by pecan groves, pine trees, farms and plantations, almost none of the population is employed in agriculture. It is heavily mechanized.The city itself however is surrounded by a river which separates the two divisions of Albany. Health care, education and the Marine Corps Logistics Base Albany are the largest employers. Manufacturing, transportation, and retail trade are also important foundations of Albany's economy and the city acts as a hub for commerce in southwest Georgia. On December 17, 2008, Cooper Tire and Rubber, one of Albany's largest employers, announced plans to close the local manufacturing facility. Approximately 1,400 employees at the plant were projected to lose their jobs. Business environment As a result of the recent economic downturn, unemployment remains higher in Albany than the country average. Albany continues to add more new jobs while other portions of the state are trying to stem the tide of joblessness. Albany does provide opportunities to new businesses by providing a skilled workforce, continual upgrades to its infrastructure, improvements in public safety, such as its ISO fire rating of 2, and numerous economic development initiatives, such as its Opportunity Zone which offers a $3,500 tax credit per job created. Top eight non-governmental employers in Dougherty County (excludes the City of Albany, Dougherty County, and the Marine Corps Logistics Base Albany) * Albany State University * AT&T * Coats and Clark, Inc. * Miller Brewing Company * Phoebe Putney Memorial Hospital * Procter & Gamble * Pfizer Inc. * Teleperformance USA * United Parcel Service Companies * Georgia Pacific Corp. * Kendrick Brothers Productions * Mars, Incorporated * Mediacom * Nilo Pecans * Sherwood Pictures * Thrush Aircraft * Procter & Gamble * Miller Brewery * Pfizer Inc. Arts and culture Museums and the arts * Albany Area Arts Councilalbanyartscouncil.org * The Albany Choralealbanychorale.org * Albany Civic Center * The Albany Concert Associationalbanyconcert.org * Albany Civil Rights Institutealbanycivilrightsinstitute.org * Albany Municipal Auditorium * Albany Museum of Artalbanymuseum.com * Ballet Theatre Southballettheatresouth.org * The Albany Symphony Orchestraalbanysymphony.org * Flint RiverQuariumflintriverquarium.com * The Parks at Chehawchehaw.org has one of two accredited zoos in the State of Georgia * RiverQuarium Imagination Theaterhttp://www.flintriverquarium.com/ImaginationTheater.aspx * Theatre Albanytheatrealbany.com * Thronateeska Heritage Centerheritagecenter.org * Weatherbee Planetarium * Art Park on Pineartparkonpine.com In addition, the city sponsors an annual music festival. Registered historic places * Albany District Pecan Growers' Exchange * Albany Housefurnishing Company * Albany Municipal Auditoriumhttp://www.albanysymphony.org/munic.html * Albany Railroad Depot Historic District * Bridge House (Albany, Georgia)http://www.downtownalbany.info/PHOTOS/BridgeHouse.jpg * Carnegie Library of Albany * Davis-Exchange Bank Building * John A. Davis House * Mount Zion Baptist Churchhttp://www1.surfsouth.com/~mtzion/ * New Albany Hotel * Old St. Teresa's Catholic Church * Rosenberg Brothers Department Store * Samuel Farkas House * St. Nicholas Hotel * Tift Park * U.S. Post Office and Courthouse * Union Station Depot * W. E. Smith House Sports accessed January 31, 2012 * Albany was home to the South Georgia Peanuts who played in the South Coast League. They won the South Coast League championships in the league's inaugural season (2007) and were managed by former MLB shortstop, Wally Backman. The league folded after that season. Memorials and sights * Albany Civil Rights Memorial * Albany Railroad Depot Historic District * Astronauts Memorial * Confederate Memorial Park * The Flint Riverquarium * Freedom Flame * Freedom Walk * The Guardian * Radium Springs – one of the Seven Natural Wonders of Georgia * RiverFront Park * Ray Charles Plaza * Royal Air Force Memorial * Veterans Park Festivals and events Albany marathon and 1/2 marathon The races include a full marathon or a half marathon, and is ranked as one of the top Boston qualifiers in the country, with almost 20% of all marathon finishers qualifying.accessed January 30, 2012 Mardi Gras Street Festival This annual music festival takes place in Downtown Albany the first weekend of March. Starting at noon and running until midnight, the festival coincides with the Albany Marathon and 1/2 Marathon. Government Elected officials include a mayor and six city commissioners, each of whom serves a four-year term. The commissioners represent the wards from which they are elected. There is also an appointed city manager who acts as the chief administrative officer. The city has been governed by a city commission and city manager since January 14, 1924. City departments include: * Airport * Albany Fire Department * Albany Police Department * Albany Transit System * Central Services * City Attorney * Civic Center * Code Enforcement * Community and Economic Development * Engineering * Equal Employment Office (EEO) * Finance Department * Human Resources * Information Technology * Keep Albany-Dougherty Beautiful * Municipal Court * Planning and Development * Public Works * Recreation and Parks Department Education Private schools Several private schools provide primary and secondary education including: * Byne Memorial Baptist School * Deerfield-Windsor School * Far Horizons Montessori School * Life Christian School * New Beginning Christian School (NBCS) * St. Teresa's Catholic School * Sherwood Christian Academy * The Vertical High School Academy * Young Unlimited Minds Institute (YUMI) Public schools The Dougherty County School System operates a system of five learning centers, sixteen public elementary schools, six public middle schools, and four public high schools. All schools are accredited by the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools (SACS) and the Georgia Accrediting Commission (GAC). The system had an enrollment in 2009–2010 of 15,838 students being taught by 1,070 teachers and 198 support and administrative personnel.Dougherty County School System The following schools have the following distinctions: * Alice Coachman Elementary School: 2009 National Blue Ribbon School, 2009 "No Excuses School" (Georgia Public Policy Foundation) * Lincoln Elementary Magnet School: 2009–2010 Governor's Office of Students Achievement Bronze Award for Highest Percentage of Students Meeting & Exceeding Standards on the CRCT * International Studies Elementary Charter School: Title 1 Distinguished School (10 consecutive years making AYP) * Robert A. Cross Middle Magnet School: 2009–2010 Governor's Office of Students Achievement Gold Award for Highest Percentage of Students Meeting & Exceeding Standards on the CRCT Higher education Albany State University Albany is the location of the historically black Albany State University, founded as a pre-collegiate school in 1903, as part of the drive for education among African Americans. Albany State is notable as one of the few historically black colleges to be part of the University System of Georgia. Darton State College Albany is also home to Darton State College, a two-year college which, in 2011, was granted permission from the Georgia Board of Regents to begin offering a limited number of four-year degrees. Albany Technical College Albany Technical Collegealbanytech.edu is part of the Technical College System of Georgia and teaches post-secondary vocational and occupational training subjects. Media .]] Newspapers * ''The Albany Herald * The Albany Southwest Georgian, historically black newspaper founded by A.C. Searles * The Albany Journal,thealbanyjournal.com published since 1939; Tom Knighton is current editor and publisher. * The Metro Gazette offers positive news about the community. Founded in 2010 by Judith Hampton-Thompson, graduate of the Ohio State University Journalism School. Television stations * Channel 10 WALB (NBC)walb.com * Channel 10.2 WALB-DT2 (ABC) * Channel 14 WABW (PBS-GPB) (Pelham, Georgia)gpb.org * Channel 25 WACS (PBS-GPB) (Dawson, Georgia) * Channel 31 WFXL (FOX)wfxl.com * Channel 44 WSWG (CBS)wswg.tv * Channel 44.2 WSWG-DT2 (MyNet) * Channel 44.3 WSWG-DT3 (CW) * Channel 55 WSST (Independent)wsst51.com FM radio stations * 88.5 W203AT (religious; translator for KEAR) * 89.3 WBJY (religious) * 90.3 WAEF (religious) * 90.7 WWXC (religious, bluegrass) * 91.7 WUNV (NPR – news, classical)http://www.ontheradio.net/radiostations/wunvfm.aspx * 92.7 WASU (Albany State University – college, jazz, urban) * 93.1 WSRD (religious, talk) * 96.3 WJIZ (urban)wjiz.com * 97.3 WRAK "973 Hit Music Now" (Top 40) * 98.1 WMRZ "Kiss" (adult urban)kissalbany.com * 100.3 WOBB "B-100"(country)b100wobb.com * 101.7 WQVE "V101.7"(R&B & Classic Soul)wqvealbany.com * 102.1 WNUQ "Q102" (Top 40)q102albany.com * 102.5 W273AE (religious; translator for WYFK) * 103.5 WJAD "Rock 103" (classic and mainstream rock) (Leesburg, Georgia)rock103albany.com * 104.5 WKAK "Nash FM" (country) (formerly K-Country 104.5 as of June 2013)kcountry104.com * 105.5 WZBN "Power 105...The King" (Holy Hip Hop and Contemporary Gospel)power105theking.com * 106.1 KLOV (Christian Contemporary) * 107.7 WEGC "Mix 107.7" (adult contemporary) AM radio stations * 960 WJYZ (gospel) * 1250 WSRA (ESPN sports) * 1450 WGPC (sports) * 1590 WALG (news, talk) Infrastructure Transportation Air Southwest Georgia Regional Airport (ABY) is a non-hub commercial service airport with service to Atlanta by ExpressJet, a regional carrier for Delta. Both UPS and DHL use the airport as a sorting facility. In 2010, a master plan was completed. It recommended moving forward with the Replacement Terminal Project. Rail Freight rail service is provided by Georgia Southwestern Railroad, Georgia and Florida Railway/Omnitrax, and Norfolk Southern Railway. Georgia and Florida Railway has its headquarters in Albany. Bus There is a Greyhound bus station in downtown Albany. Albany Transit System (ATS) has been operated by the city since 1974 and provides fixed-route and para-transit services in Albany and Dougherty County, including service to the airport. All buses are wheelchair accessible and are equipped with bicycle racks. The main transfer station is in downtown Albany at the corner of Oglethorpe and Jackson. Roads Albany is located on Georgia State Route 300 (Georgia-Florida Parkway) which provides easy access to Cordele, Georgia, and Interstate 75 to the northeast and south to Camilla, Georgia, and Thomasville, Georgia. The Liberty Expressway spans serves as a bypass on Albany's north and east sides. Other highways that pass through Albany include: US 19, US 82, and State Routes 3, 62, 91, 133, 234, & 520. Bridges Albany's historic Broad Avenue Memorial bridge was constructed in 1920 and comprises three open spandrel concrete deck arch main spans and eight closed spandrel deck arch spans. Deconstruction of the bridge was started in early 2013. In the early 1970s, construction of the Liberty bypass bridges began. Construction of the bridges over the Flint River were completed far prior to the highway itself and effectively known as the bridges to nowhere. Interesting facts The intersection of Lonesome and Hardup was named the fourth wackiest street intersection name, according to a 2006 poll by Car Connection website.See the entry for September 19 on Ben Scott, Schott's Miscellany Calendar 2009 (New York: Workman Publishing Company, 2008). Energy Infrastructure Albany Water Gas and Light Georgia Power Portions of Albany are serviced by Georgia Power, which operates two electrical power plants within Dougherty County: coal-fired Plant Mitchell and the hydroelectric dam at Lake Worth,http://www.georgiapower.com/lakes/Worth.asp also known as Lake Chehaw. Water Management Infrastructure The Albany Water, Gas & Light Commission (WG&L) is a municipally-owned and operated utility system furnishing water, gas, and electricity to its broad–based customers. Albany WG&L, was founded in 1892 as the Albany Water Works, as the largest municipal user in Georgia.accessed January 30, 2012 The public water supply source for Albany-Dougherty County is groundwater obtained from four aquifers: * Upper Floridan (locally called the Ocala) Aquifer * Claiborne (formerly Tallahatta) Aquifer * Clayton Formation * Providence Aquifer The water quality is considered to be excellent, needing only chlorination and fluoridation treatment. Communications infrastructure Both WG&L and AT&T offer communications infrastructure within the City of Albany. Solid waste management Albany is served by the Dougherty County Landfill located at 900 Gaissert Road, approximately southeast of the City of Albany. Health care Albany is the home of a not-for-profit regional health system with a 26-county cachement area with Phoebe Putney Memorial Hospitalphoebeputney.com at its hub. Public safety Law enforcement Albany is serviced by the Albany Police Department (APD) which is divided into three districts, each having its own police center. Additionally, the Dougherty County Police Department is responsible for the unincorporated area of Dougherty County. Lastly, the Dougherty County Sheriff's Department is a law-enforcement agency under the direction of the County Sheriff, an elected official.(Chapter 5) retrieved 30, January 2012 Fire protection The Albany Fire Department consists of more than 150 assigned personnel operating 11 fire stations in Dougherty County, seven of which are within the city limits. EMS/EMT service Dougherty County EMS has over 60 employees and services the county through one headquarters and five satellite stations. Notable people ]] Natives: Residents: }} }} East Albany East Albany is a district of Albany. Geography East Albany is located in a triangle between the Flint River, The Liberty Express Way, and Oglethorpe Blvd. Its main road is East Broad Avenue. District statistics It is segregated from the rest of the city by the Flint River and the large highways that surround it. The area has little economic activity, thus poverty is widespread. , the poverty rate is at 45.3%, and the median household income is at $19,601.00. The population 10,547 people with 90.9% African Americans. 33.9% of persons are under the age of 18, and 40.9% of these people belong to singe parent households. The district supports 1.1% persons born outside of the U.S. Education rate is low with 41.0% of adults without a high school diploma. Only 5.8% of people have a college degree. Unemployment is at 18.6%. Home ownership rate is at 36.7%. Subdivisions East Albany's subdivisions include: *Colonial Village Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *East Towne Subdivision, Albany, Georgia] *Elon Village Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *Isabella Heights Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *Jackson Heights Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *Mulberry Heights Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *Northend Subdivision, Albany, Georgia *Woodland Acres Subdivision, Albany, Georgia References Further reading * Carolyn Clive, Frances Davis, and Tom Liner, eds., Glancing Backward: Albany, Georgia, 1836–1986 (Albany, Ga.: Dougherty County School System and Sesquicentennial Publication Committee, 1986). * Lee W. Formwalt, "A Garden of Irony and Diversity," in The New Georgia Guide (Athens: University of Georgia Press, 1996). * Joseph Winthrop Holley, You Can't Build a Chimney from the Top: The South through the Life of a Negro Educator (New York: William-Frederick Press, 1948). * Thronateeska Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, History and Reminiscences of Dougherty County, Georgia (1924; reprint, Spartanburg, S.C.: Reprint Co., 1978). * Works Progress Administration, Historical Background of Dougherty County, 1836–1940 (Atlanta: Cherokee, 1981). External links * South Georgia Historic Newspapers Archive Digital Library of Georgia * Old U.S. Post Office and Courthouse * ** ** }} Category:Albany, Georgia Category:Cities in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cities in Dougherty County, Georgia Category:Albany, Georgia metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1836 Category:County seats in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements in Dougherty County, Georgia Category:Geography of Dougherty County, Georgia